gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Caught as an Act
Dialoge Zum Anhören hier klicken (Forbes kommt Vic vor dem Stadion entgegen) * Bryan Forbes: Victor V, was knallt, Kumpel? thumb|256px|Lance ist misstrauisch * Victor Vance: Was? * Forbes: Was knallt? * Victor: Was redest du für ’n Scheiß? * Forbes: Sagt ihr das nicht immer? „Was knallt?“ * Victor: Du meinst wohl Lance. * Forbes: Was? * Victor: Ist alles geregelt? Keine Probleme? * Forbes: Klar. Hey, wollte dich nur ’n bisschen verarschen. * Victor: Alles klar. * Forbes: Gut, gut. Da kommt dein Bruder. (Lance kommt im schnellen Schritt angelaufen mit einer Waffe hinter dem Rücken) * Forbes: Was knallt, Baby? * Lance Vance: Du! (hält ihm den Revolver an den Kopf) * Victor: Lance, was ist denn los? (zu Forbes, der die Hände gehoben hat) * Lance: Du bist ’n Bullenschwein! Meinst wohl, du kannst Lance T. Vance verarschen? * Forbes: Hey, sachte. * Lance: Sachte? (Lance schießt über dem Arm von Forbes eine Kugel ab) * Forbes: Ja. Hast Recht. Ich bin ein Bulle. Ich wollt’s euch sowieso sagen. Ich brauch Kohle. Ich will mit euch zusammenarbeiten. Ich tu euch nichts. * Lance: Stimmt. Ich tu dir was! (Forbes schlägt Lance den Revolver ins Gesicht und flieht, Vic und Lance hinterher) * Victor: Geh’n wir. * Lance: Ich gehe ja. (während der Verfolgungsjagd) * Lance: Schnell, Vic! Wir müssen rausfinden, was er weiß. (nach dem ersten Rammer flattert Geld aus dem verfolgten Auto) * Lance: Oh, Mann, das ist unsere Kohle! Schnell! * Victor: Was zum Henker macht unser Geld da drin? * Lance: Man weiß nie, wann man ’n paar Riesen braucht. (während des Rausziehens aus dem Wagen) * Lance: Ich weiß, wo wir ihn hinbringen können. Komm. (sie haben Forbes in ein leer stehendes Gebäude gebracht, ihn gefesselt und ihm eine Tüte über den Kopf gezogen, er sitzt auf einem Stuhl) * Victor: Ich weiß nicht recht, Lance. * Lance: Entweder so, oder wir legen ihn um. Was sagst du dazu Forbes? * Forbes: Mir ist das hier eindeutig lieber. * Victor: Lassen wir ihn ein Weilchen schwitzen. Wir kommen wieder. Schön brav sein, Freundchen. Mission thumb|left|217px|Forbes wird verhört Du musst schnell einen Wagen auftreiben, um Forbes zu folgen, ehe er entkommen kann. Der Pony bietet sich natürlich an, da er am dichtesten dransteht, besser ist aber allemal der etwas weiter entfernte Cheetah, zu dem du hinsprinten solltest. Lass Lance einsteigen und rase hinter Forbes Stinger her, der in südliche Richtung flieht. Wenn du dicht genug dran bist, versuch ihn an den Straßenrand zu rammen. Das Problem: Nach dem ersten Rammer flattern pausenlos Dollarscheine aus dem Stinger (davon werden jede Menge Passanten angezogen) und dir wird mitgeteilt, dass du Forbes anhalten und aus seinem Wagen zerren musst, bevor das ganze Geld weggeflogen ist (ein entsprechender Balken im HUD zeigt dir die verbleibende Menge an). Versuch also, ihn irgendwo gegen nageln zu lassen, sodass er nicht weiter kommt, stell dich z.B. vor ihn. Er ist extrem hartnäckig, daher ist es nicht schlecht, ihm seine Reifen zu zerschießen, er wird dann deutlich langsamer. Du musst aber gehörig aufpassen, dass sein Wagen nicht anfängt zu brennen – das wäre sein Tod und dein ganzes Geld würde verbrennen! Sobald er feststeckt, musst du rasch deinen Cheetah verlassen, zu ihm hinlaufen und ihn aus seiner angeschlagenen Karre holen. Versuch davor noch durch gezieltes Rammen seine Autotür rauszuhauen, dann geht es viel schneller. Hast du das geschafft, wird der Rest automatisch erledigt. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Bryan Forbes oder Lance Vance sterben, Forbes’ Stinger mit deinem Geld explodiert oder die Geldanzeige auf null runter ist. Pager-Mitteilung * Tante Enid: Hast du deine Mutter gesehen, diese alte Koksnase? Sie ist gerade abgehauen... Nachrichtenmeldung * Nachrichtensprecherin: Vice Citys Einwohner wurden heute angenehm überrascht, als ein unbekannter Wohltäter von seinem Wagen aus Geld auf die Straßen unserer Stadt schmiss. Die Polizei würde sich gerne einmal mit dem gutherzigen Fahrer unterhalten bezüglich Umweltverschmutzung und einigen Unfällen mit Fahrerflucht. Wenn Sie Hinweise zu dem Aufenthaltsort des Fahrers haben, rufen Sie uns an unter 555-FUNDUS. VNN – auf die Wahrheit kommt es an. Wissenswertes *Der Name der Mission ist wohl eine Anspielung auf die Band Caught in the Act Fortsetzung Bryan Forbes’' → Leap and bound Lance Vances → Snitch Hitch Vice-City-Stories-Missionsübersicht Kategorie:Vice-City-Stories-Missionen Kategorie:Lance-Vance-Missionen